fraternitatis redemptionis
by forevercharmed01
Summary: It was just a simple day for Myka Bering, down in the warehouse storage coming across a simple yellow file she didn't think nothing of picking up. Now crazy men with messages from god are hunting them she finds herself in over her head. As the mystery of the yellow file becomes clear. She find's the answer to it all lies with an author whose a little closer to home than she think's
1. The File

**Hi to everyone reading,**

**New story up, been mulling this over since...Well this morning and decided to make a something out of it, hope it goes alright unless i didn't think it through and it end's up a spectacular mess, (Fingers crossed it won't)**

**But yeah Anyhoo first chapter here, hope everyone likes it. :)**

* * *

Myka was rummaging through a few boxes in the storage section underneath the warehouse; she couldn't believe it after so many years of working here it was only now she found that the warehouse had an underground. Shaking her head she had got to work sorting out the different piles of papers, items, basically any junk that didn't need to be here and get rid of it.

Still wondering why Pete wasn't doing this, she bent down and gathered up a box that had been left in the back corner. This was it, the last few left before she could go back up and to civilization. Placing the box on the cart she had been using she pushed it against the others before returning and moving further into the dark room to retrieve the last ones that remained.

She let out a sigh as she placed the last of them on the cart and smiled happily, she had done it, taking a look around the room that before she had entered looked like a bomb site for a paper mill and was pleased with all she had done.

'Take that Artie' she thought smugly pushing the cart forwards as she made her way to the door. Turning, she took one last glance around the spotless storage and was about to switch the light of when a small item at the corner of her vision had her turning sideways to see one last solitary looking box sitting on the floor underneath the vent.

Frowning at the inanimate cardboard she sighed and moved over, trust there to always be one and bent down to pick it up. As she stood the holdings gave way as she felt the box get considerably lighter as all its contents tipped to the floor.

"God dam it!"

Rolling her eyes she threw the empty box to the side and bent to scoop up what had fallen and moved to pull the papers to her and gathering them into a pile. She stood once she had them all in hand and was about to throw them back in the box when a sticker caught her eye and she flicked to the page and looked down as she saw it was attached to a file that had been marked as aborted.

Looking at the yellow file Myka bit her lip, something in the back of her mind told her to put it down, to throw it back in the box it came from and to carry on with the task at hand, but another little voice told her to look in.

She mused at what aborted could of meant. After all her years of being at the warehouse there was never a mission that she and Pete went on that had to be cut short or one they couldn't handle so it had her intrigued as to why this one considering it was in the storage of the warehouse, must have been a warehouse mission. Why this one had been.

She stood there deliberating wither herself for a few minute but eventually curiosity won and she placed the file on top of the cart before switching the light of and letting the door shut behind her as she made her way put the corridor.

She didn't exactly know where Artie wanted her to put all this stuff and dammed if she was going to be carrying it anywhere that wasn't in the large building so deciding that it wouldn't hurt she pushed the large cart over to the isle that contained literature fantasy and to the rabbit hole.

She couldn't believe it one day when Pete called her down to this particular section one morning saying that something wasn't right and so wondering just what trouble he could have gotten into ran for fear of him breaking anything but stopped at his side only to find a giant dark looking hole in the middle of the floor.

After calling Artie who had after many hours of examining it along with Claudia determined it to be the actual rabbit hole from Alice In wonderland and concluded that it must have been from the tea cup the mad hatter used.

With the stern warning of not to go near it as when still in the process of uncovering its origins he had thrown something down only to see it get sucked in like a vacuum. He knew that what went down never came back and so had it cornered off with express and severe warnings to them both….Mainly Pete.

Arriving at then dark rabbit Chute she pushed on the lid covering the opening and with a small look in case anyone happened to be wandering around she quickly tipped the contents of the cart over not before snagging the file from the top and watched as it went spiraling into the darkness never to be seen again, or if it was she had no idea where.

Smiling at a job well done she placed the cart at the side before tucking the file under her arm and heading back to the office.

She reached the little hub and looked around only finding Claudia sitting at her desk fiddling with one of her little toy's taking a seat on the sofa opposite her as the younger woman looked up and smiled.

"Hey"

Myka nodded before looking around again, "Where is everyone"

Claudia stopped her tinkering and sat back in her seat,

"Pete went on pizza run" She stopped when Myka smirked and nodded, before allowing her to carry on

"Artie went…..Somewhere" She shrugged, "And that's it"

The other woman nodded as she smiled and got back to her tinkering as Myka pursed her lips and decided to get on with reading the file now that she knew the people to most likely disturb her wasn't around. So leaning back she flicked the yellow file open and looked down as a few slips of paper fell out. She picked them up and scanned the page muttering the words under her breath as she went down the page.

It was a while later with both Pete and Artie still haven't made an appearance and Myka founder herself more and more enticed with each word she read, she been going over what the case entailed and what confused her the most was that while the file in itself was quite thick, there wasn't actually a lot to go on. It mentioned things about a few locations and some other reports concerning them, but other than that, nothing else.

It didn't mention no names of the agents involved, it didn't say how many there where or just what year this mission took place. She frowned this wasn't like any case she had heard of whilst here and knowing that it was obviously aborted for a reason knew that she wouldn't of. But even dangerous missions that she had undertaken had more details then this.

Still musing she put the file down on the table in front of her, just what was this mission that merited so little knowledge?

She glanced down at the file in front of her again and then to the floor as a piece of paper that had gone unnoticed caught her eyes and she bent to pick it up turning it over and scanning the words written down just as Claudia looked up from finishing with her toy.

"What you got there" She asked seeing the other woman deep in thought as Myka lowered the paper a frown still gracing her face.

"I don't know"

The younger woman looked at her then the sheet in her hand then back to her

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Still confused Myka spoke again.

"I found it in the storage when I was cleaning," Claudia grimaced knowing just how bad that place was and glad she didn't have to do it.

"This box had spilled and it was in that as I was going to throw it away but I couldn't help it"

They younger woman faked a gasp as she smiled at the other agent

"Myka Bering, little miss by the book reading something she shouldn't" She spoke in a light teasing as Myka pulled her tongue out at her before carrying on.

"Normally I wouldn't but something it said caught my attention"

"What"

The taller woman picked the file up and stood moving over to the other side of the desk and dropping the file in front of her as Claudia bent o look at it

"Aborted?" She looked up as Myka nodded; the younger woman looked down again before flipping open the cover to look inside

"Wasn't aware that warehouse missions ever got aborted"

"They don't" The techie looked from page to page but getting the same as the brunette looked back up,

"So why was this then" To that Myka shrugged, "Don't know, but like you said, they don't get aborted, any mission we get we have to finish."

The younger woman frowned just like Myka before glancing at the paper she had in her hand and jutting her chin

"And that"

Myka looked down at the paper clutched in her hand before flipping it over so that the words were the right way up, "I er…..Don't know, it came with the file and frankly it's told me more than that has." She said handing over the piece of paper for the other woman to look at as the tech wiz read the words before pursing her lips and speaking out loud.

"The brotherhood of Redemption" She narrowed her eyes at the words before looking at Myka, who shrugged,

"Beats me" She shrugged again as the younger woman bit her lip before turning back in her chair and flicking open a new page on the computer before her fingers flew over the keyboard and Myka, knowing that it would be an investigation sat in the chair next to her and watched as she skimmed the results.

It was a bit later and Myka had gotten bored so started flicking scrunched up balls of paper into the bin across form her to alleviate some of it when she heard the other woman speak.

"Well frak"

Stopping what she was doing she turned to see the younger girls face an shook her head,

"Well….What did it say"

Claudia bit her cheek before cocking her head slightly to the side and spoke few couple of seconds later.

"Nothing"

Myka looked at her for a few moments before replying,

"Nothing"

"Nothing,"

The brunette laughed before speaking again

"There can't be nothing Claudia there has to be something"

"Well there isn't"

"Are you sure" At this the younger woman swiveled in her seat with a raised brow

"Myk's your talking to me here….I've looked, there is nothing,"

There was another few minutes of silence"

"Seriously" The other woman nodded before turning the screen, "I'm serious, nothing. Not a page, not a whiff of information nothing"

Myka frowned, surely there had to be something otherwise it wouldn't be here as Claudia shrugged,

"Besides if it's in a warehouse file then it's bound to be top secret isn't it?"

Myka didn't think of that…..That was a point everything here was classified, so having its own web page out in the real world did seem rather moot. Still thinking, she sat back in her seat until another idea hit her a few minutes later.

"What about the file's here?" She asked as Claudia turned to her

"What"

"The files here, you know. The security files info an all that."

The other woman gave her a small look as she spun in her seat,

"Myka…..You want me to look in the warehouse's private files"

Myka looked at her

"…..You know the one that we aren't supposed to,"

Myka kept looking at her

"The ones Artie will flip his nut over if he finds out"

Myka knew what she was trying to do but this was by now far too intriguing to forget. Normally she would have put it to one side and just got on with whatever the next thing needed to be done but seeing as no voices of reason were around to stop her and she really couldn't count on the woman next to her being judging by the look on her face at the thought of hacking into personnel files was anything to go by.

She decide to just go ahead, the natural curiosity in her was winning with every passing moment. And the fact that it says right in front of her that for the very first time in all the history she had learned about the warehouse a case had not been solved, well she couldn't really not want to know what happened.

"I'm sure Cla" She cut off as the computer wiz had already started tapping away at the board again and she had to roll her eyes before settling in next to her as she bypassed the warehouse system one firewall at a time.

She was watching but for the life of her she wasn't getting it and so decide to leave her to it, she would let her know when she had found the right files. Standing, she stretched and told her she was going to make coffee with the other woman nodding still fixed on the screen as she left the room

Still thinking about the extremely and more so secret mission that failed to have a name she mused as she slowly stirred the spoon. Before realizing that she had been standing for the last five minutes stirring the same cup, she moved and walked back up to the hub holding the hot drinks as she walked back into the room to see Claudia sat back in her seat staring at the screen.

Myka sat down next to her assuming that she had finally found what they were looking for she slid the cup in front of her and smiled.

"So come on what does it say" She said raising the cup to her lips, she had almost taken a drink when she nearly choked as Claudia muttered from the seat next to her.

"Nothing"

Putting the hot cup down she turned to look at her, "What"

"What I said, nothing" She shrugged and pointed at the screen as Myka glanced at it, it was showing lots of different files all containing information on things that as only agents they didn't have the authority to read but according to the computer genius next to her….Nothing about what she had found.

"…..That can't be right are you sure you looked everywhere?" She asked glancing at her only to see the look again.

"Myk's I've looked in all files I could see, hell I even looked at the really high up levels and nothing about the brotherhood, and those levels are like tracker level's right now I'm surprised we don't have regent's swarming in here"

The other woman only heard a little as she stared at the screen, all this was now getting way to confusing,

"So your telling me that I found a file that was in the warehouse had warehouse security and all its numbers, and yet there is not one mention of it anywhere"

Claudia nodded,

"Not eve in the highest of the highs of the restricted levels?"

Again she nodded as Myka hummed; none of it made any sense and was getting more and more intriguing with every roadblock they had hit. She knew that whatever this was had to be big. She wanted to find out more but without actually having anything to go by she would need to ask Artie but did he know about this, and if he did would he tell her anything.

That saying he never said anything more than he had to, and so if he did know of this secret and by the looks of it old mission, then considering it was in the storage on the warehouse it was put there for a reason and so might shout at her for coming across it, it was in one of the boxes she was meant to have gotten rid of but she couldn't help it if it split and this fell out.

No and if she did press any further with this then he might find out they had been snooping in the restricted levels of classified information and she didn't want to know what he would do. Sighing she knew that it was pointless to carry on trying to find information that clearly didn't exist even if the file did, and so smiled at her.

"Never mind, clearly this was kept away for some sort of reason and so was meant to stay that way. Just get out of there before they catch you, and I'll put this in a fire or something."

Giving her a pointed look Claudia asked, "You sure? I mean I could always look a little further I mean who knows there might be something I missed" But saw Myka shake her head,

"No, it's not worth it if you get caught. Either way it was meant ti be disposed of right? So I'll just get rid of it later"

The younger woman nodded her head and quickly brushed the mouse over the pad as she exited the restricted section and back on to her screen saver.

They talked for a little while putting the file out of their minds until Artie made his return. They watched as he stomped his way into the room sitting down in his chair forgoing any kind of greetings and looked around before barking out.

"Where's Pete"

They both stared at him as he looked at them with a tiny glare before Claudia shrugged

"He went to get food but that was like hours ago"

The director snorted and muttered something before he waved his hand at them dismissing them for the night as they gave each other a little look but shrugged again and got up gathering their things and making their way out leaving the man sitting at his desk grumbling as always. Without realizing it Myka picked up the yellow file and placed it in her bag as she left walking out with the younger woman and to the car retiring for the night.

They chatted until they got to the B&B as they greeted Leena who smiled at them as she made dinner and saw Pete who had returned home the hour previous as Claudia teased him saying he was in trouble with Artie before they settled down for dinner and movie night before retiring for bed.

They made their way to their rooms bidding each other goodnight as Myka made her way into her room dumping her bag on her desk and moving to get changed. The fact that the unsolved task was bugging her still played on her mind; she loved nothing more than solving puzzles that were placed in front of her and this with a dead end at each turn just made her want to figure it out all the more.

Sighing she switched off her light coming out of her little bathroom after her nightly ritual before sliding under her covers and settled down.

But some things weren't meant to be she guessed and so had to chalk this up as an the one that got away, before closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath letting the tiredness claim her for the night.

Little did she realize though that in picking up that yellow file her life was about to change, and the puzzle she deemed unsolvable she would soon realize wasn't going away. In the space of a few hours her life had changed inconceivably she just didn't know it yet and wouldn't until it hit her like an explosion.

* * *

**There we go, first chapter down. A little curious as to hear what people think, should i bother with this, are people going to like it or should i just give up now, so if you could spare a little time to let me know if i'm wasting said time i would be forever and eternally grateful.**

**Thank you, :)**


	2. First Act Of God

**Wow eight reviews for the first chapter, thank you everyone. I really didn't think it would be popular but you've made me happy so thank you all again.**

**Just a few things before the new chapter. **

**to reviewer named Carrie - I wish i could help you with the file and more information but it had to be like that for the mystery of the story, if i gave more away Myka wouldn't have to go digging around and so the sorry would pretty much solve itself. But it does get more detailed as the story progresses so if you're still reading in a while then all will become clear.**

**Xenite and Klopserlegend - Yes I've always had trouble with the punctuation part of my grammar and i'm working on trying to find a beta for that so hopefully that to will be fixed soon. **

**And to everyone else - I'm glad i could interest and intrigue you all, this was only a thought up at the time story and really didn't think it would be worth jotting down but now i'm glad i did and hopefully i can keep on making this better as it goes and something you all enjoy reading. **

**On with the chapter. :)**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the mysterious file with Myka putting it out of her mind with just that one exception of telling Pete when in town and Claudia forgetting about it life carried on. Pete and the brunette had just got back from a snag and bag, both feeling the effects of the plane ride back and as Steve offered to take the item to the warehouse they went upstairs to sleep. It was sometime near dinner, she had no idea how Pete woke to know that. When they re-emerged

Coming down they ambled into the dining room to see the rest already sat around the table. Leena greeted them with a smile as she began serving the food with Claudia smiling as they sat down before Steve nodded his greeting, Artie grumbled his which wasn't unusual and so they got on with the meal.

Even though it was just like the rest of the times they sat together Myka couldn't help but smile as she glance up to the people around her from Pete doing his best to sneak dessert only to pull back when Leena slapped his hand, and Claudia chatting away to Steve who was nodding and smiling like he always did. And Artie when he didn't think on one was looking and how he slipped bits of meat to trailer sitting at his feet awaiting his prize.

She had to smile, so it might have been exactly like any other night but this was what she loved the most, and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Once dinner was finished and Leena had cleared the plates away shooing Myka's attempts at helping her they moved to the lounge were once again it was Pete's turn in choosing and on noticing the grin he sported was a little weary at what his choice was.

He pulled out Indiana Jones from the shelf and a noise from behind had them all turning as Artie stood and without so much as a word, left the room trailer at his heels before the faint grumblings could be heard followed by a door slam leaving them looking at his retreating back but not for long as Pete shrugged and carried on putting the film into the player before settling back on the sofa.

It was around halfway in that Myka suddenly started feeling tired again the little nap before didn't seem enough and so a full night's sleep was what she needed, standing up she stretched before smiling at the others who had turned when she moved and nodded their goodnights to her as she left the room and made her way down the hall. She climbed the stairs and along the hall and pushing opened the door to her room.

Shutting the door behind her she moved around coming to her drawers as she pulled out her nightwear and moved to her bathroom to change and finish up her nightly routine. Switching off the light she left the bathroom a few minutes later before flicking off the main light and ambling back to her bed as she slid under the covers. Lying down she sighed, after three days of sleeping in a hotel it was good to be back in her own home and bed, to a place she felt most comfortable before closing her eyes, already looking forward to the full eight hours she would get.

If she had bothered to look of her window before going to sleep then she would have seen the slim dark shape of a hooded figure watching the B&B from the edge of the trees before sliding back into the shadows.

She awoke to the sunlight filtering through her curtains shining rays directly on to her face as she blinked sleepily before turning over only to turn back a few seconds later. Taking a deep breath she fully opened her eyes staring at the blank ceiling for a few minutes before sitting up she yawned before shaking her head a little getting rid of any remaining sleepiness before pulling back the covers and moving into the bathroom.

After teeth was brushed face washed and hair untangled as best it could, she made her way to her wardrobe picking out her outfit for the day and changing before the knock at her door and the sound of shuffling told her that breakfast was ready.

Smiling as she entered the sunlight lounge room she sat next to Steve who smiled brightly at her before turning and engaging Pete in what they had dubbed the breakfast wars. She rolled her eyes and picked up the paper thanking Leena who pushed the coffee pot in front of her Claudia stumbled into the room and took the seat next to her as Myka glanced over to see the younger woman still in the midst of sleep and trying to get a hold on the fact that she was awake.

"Morning" The other woman said looking at the paper and smiling as the tech wiz mumbled something before dragging the coffee closer to her and almost inhaling the liquid, Pete's protest broke her trance and she looked up to see Steve grinning happily as he took the bacon from the other agent who was now sulking and staring at his lost food it was that moment when Artie bustled into the room scanning the people at the table before he sat at the top and grunted his hello.

Humming his thanks as Leena passed him the coffee pot she wrestled from Claudia she placed it in front of him as he took up his cup and looked down to the paper Myka was reading,

"You nearly finished with that"

She glanced up to see his gaze on the paper in her hands and raised her eyebrow at him he lifted his gaze to see hers and mumbled before nodding and went back to his breakfast as Claudia snorted under her breath.

There was sustained conversation as they ate with Myka still immersed with the paper only looking away on occasion to answer Pete's question as Artie looked on longingly at the paper she still held before he finished his meal and glanced at his watch. He sighed as he saw the time and with one last look at the paper he didn't get to read stood and coughed slightly.

"Claudia"

The techie looked to him knowing what was coming as he poured himself another cup of coffee in his travel mug, "Car five minutes" Before he nodded to the others and stalking out of the room, the younger woman sighed as the rest gave her looks of sympathy as she nodded reluctantly and stood.

"That's my ride" She sighed before dragging the chair back and swiping her mug from the table smiled at them before retreating from the room leaving the rest to their short time they had before they had to join them at the warehouse.

Steve was the next to leave around twenty minutes later as he to smiled before leaving just as Myka had put the paper on the table deciding that it was time for them also to make a move as she left the room Pete lagging to snag any last bits of food that Leena hadn't started clearing away and rushing to catch up.

She made sure to brush her teeth one last time before they left and moved back down to the downstairs hall snatching up the keys as she did. She wanted to get there in one piece and Pete didn't just do normal driving, she had to wonder sometimes did he see himself as a boy racer as she went out to start the car and get it warm. Tapping her fingers on the wheel she waited for the other agent to appear as he did, still clutching his pilfered breakfast.

Rolling her eyes she waited until he got to the door before shaking her head as he went to open the passenger side again eye rolling his confused expression before pointing to his food ignoring his look as it went from confused to wounded, she didn't care she just had the car cleaned and dammed if she was going to get it filthy again.

She watched as he looked at the empty seat next to her then back to his food, then back inside the car which was no doubt warm by now and his shoulders sagged as she smiled but it soon dropped, as he turned around and began eating his food. She should have known he would always pick food in times of dire situations and being late to work was something he was prepared to risk for such a thing.

Frowning she had to wait some more as he stuffed his face, she wasn't going to take the blame for this, when they got in he was on his own. She glared when he finally finished and wiped his hands on the back of his jeans before turning to smile at her and show his hands now free of his catch before she rolled her eyes once more and nodded allowing him to open the door as he sat next to her.

"Seriously" He turned to look at her as he shrugged "I was still hungry" Before she sighed and backed out of the drive and in the direction of the warehouse.

Making good on her promise of leaving him to Artie once they got in they were quickly given their inventory for the day and went off in different parts of the huge building, Myka sighed as she got the sport section cursing her boss for giving her this as she hated sport more than anything but moved along the isle, she grumbled to herself but as she picked up the first item she knew why Artie had chosen to give her this part.

Pete just couldn't be trusted; he had proven that when he tried on the helmet worn by the San Francisco 49ners quarterback Frankie Albert. Artie had nearly been thrown through the wall after that he was banned from the sports section…..As well as the entertainment one a few weeks later. That was a story all on its own.

It was near dinnertime when Myka decided to leave the checks for a while a she trudged back to the office to find that Pete was already there chatting with Claudia as Artie glared at them in the background not like they was taking any notice she moved to take the seat on the sofa next to the male agent who was laughing at something the younger woman was saying before turning and smiling.

"Hey Myk's" She nodded before doing the same to Claudia who grinned just as Artie scowled again this time louder, ignoring him again they got out their lunch as the conversation flowed quietly broken every so often with the older man's little sighs from the other side of the room. Eventually Artie shuffled over to them shooing the agents out and back on to the floor insisting the hour was up and they still had lots do to.

They packed up for the night dropping off the clipboards in the hub once everything had been checked. No missing artifacts today, Artie was still sitting at his desk so they offered to take Claudia home with the other woman jumping out of her seat and with a bye to the director grabbed her jacket and jumped down the stairs followed by the amused Pete and Myka.

Driving home that night they notice the other car driving behind them or when it stopped down the street whoever inside watching as they retreated inside the B&B before it pulled away a few minutes later. Dinner that night was an enjoyable affair with it just being the four of them as Artie was still at the warehouse and Steve out visiting a friend. Myka declined the second movie night in favor of catching up on her book as she bid them all goodnight and left the room.

She shut the door and closed her eyes as the coldness of the empty room washed over her and she sighed before moving further into the middle, she deliberated on to just read her book on the bed or go and get changed and sit in her seat by the window. In the end she chose the latter and so moved in the direction of her drawer and pulled out her nightwear before moving to the bathroom.

She emerged a few minutes later and to her bedside table pulling the little drawer out to reveal her reading choice for the night looking at the cover she smiled slightly and moved over to the chair by the window. Having grown up with parents who owned a bookstore allowed Myka, well the younger version to read any and all types that they had. From crime to horror, to mystery and drama the list really, was endless.

She quickly made lists of what she did and didn't like things like romance, and auto biographies didn't interest her a good mystery or even fantasy, that's what she liked. Danielle Steele could keep her slow motion running on the beach she didn't see the point in that anyway.

Settling down and pulling the blanket over her legs she flicked open the page she left of at the nights previous. It was times in her childhood that she liked living above a book wonderland, a page labyrinth where she could get lost in words that formed tales of places unknown. It was how she learnt…..Well that and school. But it was the Authors who created those tales that really stuck in her head.

She had read many books in her life from many different authors ranging from every genre she could think of. Some she liked others; she wanted to throw into a fire and go smack the person for ever writing it then there were some that she simply adored.

Only a very few had managed to make it into her top five. She was a very fussy reader and with the amount that she had read it had given her a very wide range resume of the good and bad, and so knew which ones to go with by Author.

She had read the complete works of Shakespeare through at school and at home falling in love with his style, his imagination the way he came up with ideas ranging from Oberon king of the fairy's to Callisto in the tempest. It made her sometimes sad to be an American but then remembered that the Americans had their fair share of good authors.

But then going back to Shakespeare and England where the rest of the other top five had come from she had to admit. Some American Authors might have been good, but they weren't great.

Next was Mary Shelly she was he only woman in the top five and that saddened her a little seeing as she considered herself a little bit of a secret feminist, though with the comments Pete sometimes made about her punches nobody would guess, but then realization hit that most woman today only wrote romance or cookery or god forbid, self-help books and weight loss.

No she liked the woman writer as she created something that could be considered the first horror story of its kind, and spanned a new generation of books, films, and more. And the best part of it all was that it was a member of the fairer sex that came up with the idea and not the egocentric males of that time. That also saddened her thinking about how those times must have been for women and what they had to put up with all for the sake of the supposedly superior sexes pride.

Must have been a shock when they found out the true owner of that story

Moving on her next one would have had to have been Charles Dickens. The very first novel of his was the classic Christmas carol, in the spirit of the holiday and that. It had her hooked and so once that was finished she moved on to his next well known book which was Oliver twist, she had in her own opinion didn't think it as good as the story of Scrooge, but it was still one of his better ones.

Moving on after came great expectations, bleak house, a tale of two cities and a few more. She had read many of his tales but still decided that a Christmas carol held firmly to its number one in her list.

Another one which surprised her was Dracula. At first she didn't like it deeming it too much of a cliche but as she read it a few more time she began to fully understand the words and emotions put into the book changing her mind as it made itself firmly at home on her top five.

The last but not least and the one she had to consider her all-time favorite HG wells. She spent many hours of her childhood sitting under the covers of her bed with a torch reading page after page of this wonderful writers creations, his words jumping off the page and wrapping her in a blanket of mystery and intrigue. No other author had captured her attention so whole heartedly and had her so enamored she lived and breathed his words with each and every book.

Well she said every book there was a time in the beginning when he was great. The famous four they had been called, the invisible man, the island of Dr Moreau, the time machine and quite possibly his most famous. War of the worlds.

It was those that she had come to love. She tried to imagine the man behind then books how he had come up with such things that were in those time pretty much unthinkable. Writing in a time when society was just starting to become modernized still only in the early stages and he comes out with stuff like aliens and time machines. He must have been the bravest person she had heard of or the craziest.

From the time machine came an island inhabited with half experimented hybrid animals with people lost at sea. She really didn't know what he was thinking off when he wrote it but it paid off as it became one of his best along with the invisible man thus creating the four best books of his career.

She liked him so mainly because he wasn't afraid to write what he thought, published what he wanted and dam who judged him for it. It was a screw you kind of attitude and it was that and his writings that made him one of the founding fathers of science fiction.

She had to seriously disagree with him sharing he title with Jules Verne. That was another author who she had read but didn't find his works as captivating as the others and so only very rarely read his books. But yes HG wells along with Jules Verne shared the name founding fathers of a genre that personally Myka thought well's created all on his own.

The French author was more of a romanticist and that didn't agree with her much.

But for some reason whatever that might have been the books Myka loved so much by her favorite author started to decline. The ones after the famous four didn't seem to have that spark didn't seem to capture her imagination, and wasn't creative enough to call them her favorites.

HG Wells would always be the top in her list but it just felt like and she didn't know why, but those books that came after the four where written by a completely different person.

Sighing and starting from the top she let her eyes drift over the words that in his peak still held her attention as she read on into the night.

It was like déjà vu the next morning with the same beams of sunlight hitting her face rousing her from sleep, the same outfit she picked and wore to the warehouse but that could have been contributed to the fact the was fashionably dull. Claudia's words not hers. And the same way she was greeted by everyone when entering the lounge and to Pete and Steve partaking in another round of breakfast wars.

There had been no new pings the last couple of days so maybe that was why she was feeling a very strong case of groundhog day syndrome as she took her seat next to Leena and was going to read the paper only Artie had snagged it down the other end, she didn't look at her as she glared in his direction. That was one thing different she guessed.

Artie was the first to leave dragging the younger member of the team with him again as they heard her groaning from down the hall as they finished off the rest of the breakfast. Myka took this as the chance to snag the paper from the end of the table disgruntled at not having first glance as she sat back in her seat letting the other two finish their childish game before berating them before they had to leave.

Steve was riding along with them today so Myka warned Pete no messing in the car on the way there she knew what he was like on his own and having his play mate around would just make it harder to concentrate as he held up his hands but nodded all the same deciding to sit in the back and let her have the front to herself as they waved at Leena before leaving.

They arrived half an hour after Artie did and he immediately put them straight back to inventory, apparently they shirked the second half of their checks something which Myka glared at him for before going to protest only for the older man to point at Pete and said him. He knew she would no sooner leave her responsibilities then Pete would leave food. And so to catch up he was going to need help an that's where she came in.

Fuming she took up her clipboard before stalking to the door but not before punching the male agent in the arm causing him to yelp slightly much to the amusement of Steve and Claudia before yelling out and apology before taking his own board and hurrying out after her

She was still pissed by lunch time and when it came to take a break she made her way back to the hub with Pete trailing behind her. Claudia spun around in her seat as the two came in with Pete still apologizing.

"Oh come on Myk's I said I was sorry"

She scoffed before taking a seat next to the tech wiz who had stretched in her seat watching them smiling, shaking her head the brunette sighed as Pete jumped down into the seat next to her disturbing her sitting place and earning himself another glare as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"…..Oh I know what you like" He said before standing up again and moving to the coffee maker as he made her an apology drink. She eyed him as he moved back to the sofa grinning as he did before extending his arm holding the hot liquid out to her she pursed her lips as he looked away for a second scratching the back of his neck missing the little wink she gave the redhead who smirked as he looked back.

"Come on Myka it's hot"

She cocked her head slightly "Hmm I don't know,"

"Oh come I said I was sorry you can't still be mad it's only a bit and you've almost done it now why you still mad"

She was still silent as she stared at him making him look away as she smirked before they both started laughing making him look back

"What's so funny?" They both stared up at him before bursting out into more laughter; he looked at them before realizing that they were joking and sat down frowning putting the cup on the side.

"I'm sorry Pete it was just too funny" The brunette said looking at his childish pout and reaching over ruffling his hair as he waved her off grumbling, they continued to mock him for the rest of the break until they had to get back to work and so with one last smile at the other woman who had gone back to looking at the computer screen they left the room.

They wandered back to the isle they had been working on still talking as they resumed their checks. Myka turned around as Pete was talking.

"Wonder what's for tea tonight…..Oh I hope it's pizza"

"Pete you want pizza every night" She pointed out as he nodded, "True, but I don't get it so it's best if I just wish"

"Well what good is wishing if you know you're not going to get it?"

She watched as he lifted the item placing it on the shelf he shrugged "I don't know…..I guess were in this place of endless wonder right, so wishing it might make it come true."

She stared at him in disbelief, yes they were in a place of endless wonder but didn't he know the amount of trouble they had that came with this place. More times than not Pete was the cause of the result so yes, wishing was a dangerous thing especially seeing that they was in the one place that could actually make them come true.

Shaking her head she looked down at her chart and carried on with her checks.

The time had come at last for them to pack up and go home as they placed the now empty carts at the side as they made their way back to the hub with Pete taking the stairs two at a time as Myka watched on rolling her eyes and following him they entered the room just as Artie was scowling in Claudia's direction as the other woman was clearly bugging him for something.

"For the last time no, we already have one annoying, trouble causing, meddling menace around and that's plenty" He said as both looked on.

"And Trailer to"

Pete cocked his head in confusion as Claudia shrugged but smirked as she took in his look before seemingly nodding to herself and bounded over to get her bag,

"What was that about" Myka asked as they walked out being dismissed as the older man shooed them away she shrugged and said "I just reckoned we could do with another dog around here, you know, for trailer so he doesn't get lonely"

Myka nodded and smiled as they made their way to the entrance. "And what did Artie say?"

She snorted and shook her head, "What do you think? He said no you heard him apparently we already have a Pete and there the worst king of nuisance."

Both laughed as the man in question lifted his head to complain as they came to a stop at the entrance. Myka typed in the code that opened the door and pushed when it buzzed before stepping out into the cool air. It was mild now that it was late afternoon coming to early evening which the brunette was grateful for as they made their way over to the SUV.

"Can't wait to get in….Me and Steve have a date with Mario Super Brothers and I will not be beaten." She said with determination making Myka laugh again getting out the keys to the car. They was halfway there when Claudia dropped her bag its contents spilling out onto the ground,

"Oh frak!"

They all stopped as they bent to help gather the items of the bag, with Pete chasing the items rolling away before Claudia crammed them back into the bag and thanking them when she had picked them all up,

Myka stood up straight as Claudia noticed one more item on the floor and went to retrieve it as they waited; they watched as she moved back slightly, as Myka lifted her car keys and with one small press of the button the cars lights flashed, seemingly normal until

It sounded like thunder echoed around the area as before they knew it they had been thrown back with force landing heavily on the ground behind them the force of the land winded them as they spluttered but looked up just in time to see the car that they had been driving suddenly lift into the air in a spectacle of flame and twisted steel. Before crashing to the ground again a few meters away.

The three agents looked on with wide eyes and in total shock. They continued to stare at the ball of fire slowly burning the car away as its horn sounded out smoke billowing into the night sky. None of them knew what the hell had just happened, and was still too much in shock to fully take it in as they still lay on the ground.

It was a few minutes later and the sound of rushing footsteps had them breaking out of their trance as Artie hurried over to them. His eyes wide and darting from them to the car still smoldering away as he stooped to help Claudia off the ground.

"What the hell happened!" he asked moving to help Myka as none of them had taken their eyes of what used to be Myka's car but now unrecognizable. None of them answered as she still kept his gaze on them before going back to the car.

"Hello, Pete…..Myka"

He clicked his fingers in front of them as the taller woman finally blinked and slowly pulled her gaze away to face him.

"What happened here?"

She stared at him as the other two were still staring at the flames before she slowly shook her head.

"I…..I don't know"

The older man looked at her with a narrowed gaze before turning to face the wreck noticing the younger woman move slightly to it

"Claudia get away from there!" And turning back to his other agent, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"What I said we was just walking and Claud dropped her bag, we was helping her pick her stuff up and I unlocked the car and then…"

She left it at that not really needing to explain more as the answer was still burning away in front of them Artie seeing the shock still in her eyes nodded silently before the sound of the younger woman rang out.

"You guys"

They all turned to see the techie standing where the car was originally before it had been blasted by the force of the explosion as Artie shouted again

"Claudia for god sake get away from there!" She looked up before shaking her head and looking back down to the ground. "I think you might want to see this,"

They all moved over to where the redhead was standing as she still looked at the ground before she pointed to the patch in from of her when they got closer.

"What it that" Pete asked finally speaking as Artie fixed his glasses peering closer as Claudia just shrugged, Myka stared hard at the words in front of her taking in the sentences that had been burned into the ground.

"It's a message" Artie finally said as they all took a few seconds to read the words. One thing was clear, it was planned as the words had been placed underneath the car, how she didn't know but they had been put there deliberately so that once the car burst into flames the sparks would catch the fuel underneath lighting the words and burning them into the ground to form the message.

"Can anyone tell what it is" the techie shrugged as Artie tried to make them out mumbling under his breath. Myka could probably but without the use of a book she would struggle, she couldn't tell what language it was from but if she had to guess then she would say Italian.

The only sound was the crackling of the car a few feet away as they all took in the sight of the burned out words etched on the ground, without the proper translation they wouldn't know what it said but she didn't need to speak them to know they were something bad, they just looked it and reeked ominous something foreboding and wouldn't be good news.

'_Actus primus Deum, igne irae proximi tui non sincerum'_

And it was only the start.

* * *

**Again i still can't thank you enough for the nice and constructive reviews i got, hopefully this chapter was just as enticing as the first and it would still mean a lot if i can get some feedback for this, happy reading everyone and if anything comes up that i might have missed or questions then please don't be shy to tell me.**

**:D**


	3. Why

**Sorry this has taken so long to update, a little thing called life got in the way and has kept me from my stories for to long, but hopefully this is the start of more regular updates from now on...(I say that lightly) but i will try my best.**

**I would like to say a big thank you to 'I wear the crown' for helping me fix this chapter, without her wonderful beta...ing skills, i'm not sure this chapter would have been up yet.**

**Anyhoo on with the story and hope you all enjoy. :)**

* * *

The next day, they all piled into Artie's office. The day before, after calling Leena, the innkeeper had arrived to pick them up. She told them to get in the car but not before taking a look at the wreckage that was once Myka's SUV and asking what the hell had happened. They all looked at her and shrugged. They had no idea themselves, which led them to being in the office today. Claudia had gone back to the damage site and, after writing down the message scorched onto the ground, brought it back to the warehouse. The agents knew straight away after taking a look at the writing what it was.

"It's Latin," Artie said to them as he lifted his head as the rest stood back from paper on the desk. Myka agreed, knowing it herself and Claudia after a few minutes ended up nodding. Claudia was just going by what they said as they were the smartest ones out of them all when it came to languages. She didn't care for it much as it wasn't technical. Pete, on the other hand, was still confused as he narrowed his eyes.

"How can you tell?" He asked earning a look from them all when he stood straight; he glanced at them and shrugged. "It looks Italian that's all," He protested as his partner nodded and spoke.

"Well, it is, Pete." His confused face still didn't seem to take it in and so, she elaborated. "It's old Italian, another version. It's similar but, as most people use the Italian language nowadays and, as it's considered a romance language, no one uses Latin anymore."

The male agent still didn't get it but nodded all the same as they got back to the task at hand.

"Ok, so we know that it's Latin. But, what I don't get is, why they sent it here," Claudia began as Myka and Artie looked at her

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what have we done that's seemingly so unholy to warrant a message from these…Bible thumpers?" She sat back in her seat looking at the screen. "Whoever it is, I think it must have been planned."

Artie sat a little straighter before speaking. "What makes you say that?"

As the techie shrugged she spoke, "Well think about it, I mean. Who knows we are out here, apart from the regents and Mrs. Frederic?" She asked as they looked at each other; it was a good point.

"So they must have known who we are…Or at least know seemingly what we did, whatever it is, to prompt this little calling." She finished as the others thought about the younger woman's words.

"So, you're saying this wasn't just a random attack?" A voice spoke a minute later as they all turned to see the caretaker standing in the doorway as Claudia nodded. The older woman moved into the room and stood by Artie as she looked at the screen before looking back to Claudia.

"Do the cameras bring anything up?" She asked as the director shook his head.

"No…..It just shows two black images but, not enough to work out who they are" He spoke, annoyance clear in his voice, just as the caretaker nodded.

"What does this message entail?" She asked as Claudia hunted for the piece of paper she had the words on. Claudia handed it over to the other woman who peered at the writing.

"Actus primus Deum, igne irae proximi tui non sincerum," she muttered under her breath. Mrs. Frederic looked up, her brow creased in thought.

"Was the first act of God, the fire of the wrath of thy neighbour, not earnest," she spoke again, making them look at her.

"What was that Mrs. F?" Claudia asked, earning a reproachful stare as she smiled meekly before apologizing.

"I was merely wondering, Miss Donovan, why these words were belayed."

"Why, is it some kind of warning?" Pete asked, looking at her. They all looked at her for a few minutes in silence as she looked at the paper again, and then back up, before slowly shaking her head.

"That, Mr. Lattimer, I'm not sure of yet. But, I will inform the regents." She looked to the senior agents next. "That little tinder box outside. I assume was..."

"My car….Yeah" Myka nodded unhappily. She loved that car, too. Mrs. Frederic mimicked her motion and nodded her disapproval.

"Well, it seems that the words follow the actions." They all looked at her, confused.

"Mrs. Fredric?" Artie shuffled in his seat as he turned to face his boss as the stoic woman spoke.

"The words, that the message translates into, it speaks of the fire the person next to us uses to punish the condemner."

This had them all confused even more as, after a while, the youngest spoke up, voicing their confusion.

"The people next to us?" The older woman nodded. "Well…There is no one next to us," she said, as the others nodded. Even Artie was at a loss as Irene agreed, which didn't help their matter.

"Maybe they sent it to mess with us," Pete supplied, trying to fill in the missing blanks of what was now becoming a confusing puzzle

"Possibly," Claudia slowly replied. "But, what was with the firework show?" She looked at Myka. "It was your car." The other woman looked insulted.

"This isn't my fault!" She protested. Just as the techie was about to reply, Artie hushed them.

"This is no time to be arguing. We have a problem and there will be no finger pointing in here," he glared at the younger woman who nodded and sat back in her seat. Myka's defences slowly came down as Mrs. Frederic began to speak.

"Artie is right, this is not the time to be blaming each other. It is clear that the words, along with the car, proves that whoever these people are, they are a threat to the Warehouse. So, we have to make sure that if they come back, the next time we will be ready for them."

They nodded, having faith in the caretaker's words. She told them she would inform the regents of their findings and for them to let her know if anything else happens. Mrs. Frederic disappeared, leaving just as quickly as she arrived, letting the agents get back to working on the mysterious sender.

They arrived back at the B&B a few hours later, frustration clear in their postures and faces. They had been searching all day. Artie suggested they try to work on the security a little more but, Claudia said it would be no use as all they saw was blackness and that would waste time. Pete had been no help. He had no clue about half of what was going on, so let the others who had some idea get on with it as he stood back.

He hated not being able to help but if he observed, watched until he could get the gist, then, perhaps, he could be of use in the future.

They had thought they made progress when both Myka and Artie suggested that they try the university. They taught language courses and so maybe if they did Latin they would have their first lead. The team was disappointed to find that they taught pretty much every other language but Latin. The nearest university that had a Latin department was in Minnesota, so that ruled their potential lead out.

After exhausting all their resources and still coming up empty, they had decided to call it a night and retire back to the B&B. Leena had dinner ready for them when they returned and she greeted each of them with a smile. She noticed the looks of annoyance on all their faces and asked what was wrong. They told her that they had been trying all day to find out who it was that had destroyed Myka's car, but came up with nothing.

They also told her the translated message which confused her but, she remained silent as she carried on listening. She nodded at the end as Claudia finished explaining before noticing the look the curly haired agent bore.

"Myka, are you alright?" The innkeeper looked on with concern as the taller woman nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, just thinking about yesterday, that's all." Leena smiled and nodded sympathetically

"Well, at least you are ok," Myka nodded her agreement.

"Thankfully, we all are. If anyone of us had been in that car a second earlier..." She shivered as Leena put her hand on her shoulder, smiling in sympathy. Artie, only seemingly beginning to realize the consequences that might have been, started to rage. It took Pete a few minutes to get him to calm down.

The older man left after dinner, muttering about going to search more, leaving the rest to do nothing but relax. That was easier said than done with each of their minds still drawn to the car explosion. They all tried to find some way to take their minds off of thoughts of the incident. They watched the television for a while, with both Pete's and the younger woman's focus being distracted by a horror film that was on as they settled down.

Myka's was a little harder to shift as she tried to get into the film but, after the second zombie attack on the unsuspecting but seemingly obvious survivors, she decided to go to her room. She bid the others goodnight as they all waved. Leena smiled at her as she made her way up the stairs to the confines of her room.

Still too focused on the whole ordeal, she decided to take a shower. Myka gathered her things before locking the bathroom door and stepping into the shower. She let the hot water run over her body as she silently breathed in and out deeply.

Once she had finished and had dried off, she returned to her room and lay on her bed for a while. She didn't start reading like she would normally do, instead, she stared at the ceiling for a while. She didn't know what she was doing, but at that moment, she felt like doing nothing else. It was a while later that she heard the sounds of shuffling feet on the stairs that told her Leena was coming to bed.

She knew it was the innkeeper as it always was. It was too early for the other two agents and, if Myka wasn't the first to come to her room, then it was always the other woman. She listened as Leena made her way down to her room before the door shut. Myka decided she had had enough of staring at the plain colouring of her ceiling, she leaned over and flicked the lamp off before getting under the covers.

With another deep breath, she closed her eyes and, though the shower helped a little, she knew that tomorrow would be another day of searching and digging. These eight hours of sleep would be sorely needed as she let the silence and darkness aid her in her quest for sleep. A few minutes later, her breathing evened out and that's the only sound that can be heard from the room. The B&B slowly falls quiet as all its occupants retire to bed, one by one, to be ready for the day ahead.

But, before Myka did fall asleep, one thought kept coming back to her. It was clear now that this attack wasn't just a case of mistaken identity. No, it was too thought out to be that. It was like Claudia said, no one but a few knew of their whereabouts and those that did were trustworthy and so to be part of an attack seemed pointless. The regents would be involved soon enough if Mrs. Frederic hadn't already told them and so they would be questioning those around them.

So, with all that soon to be sorted, the one question still left unanswered was why?

* * *

A few miles outside of Univille, in one of Sioux Falls side motels, two men entered the room as a third stood at the window. He turned to them as they waited silently until he spoke.

"Did it go as planned?" He smiled as they nodded.

"And..."

"We waited around," one of them said.

"Did they see you?" The two men shook their heads.

"The message, I trust they got that clearly?" They nodded again as he smiled and turned to look outside in the darkness. It was silent until one of them spoke back up.

"So what now?"

"They seem like a smart group. They should have worked it out by now, and once they do….they should realize that we are not to be messed with."

Both men looked at each other in confusion

"But they don't know who we are." The man standing by the window nodded.

"That is true but, after the little car spectacle, do you really think they would want to risk finding out?" He waited for an answer and the silence he received told him they knew he was right.

"But, what if they don't? I mean, what if they do push it further? You said it yourself, they seem like a smart group and so maybe they won't stop until they find us."

The man by the window remained silent as he took in the other's words. He mused on them for a minute before replying. "Then we wait"

"Wait?"

"Yes, we wait and we watch. And, if they do decide to pursue this any further, then we will simply have to give them another little reminder, wont we?"

They looked at him before nodding a little and backed out of the room, leaving him alone as the door shut. He breathed in deeply as he stared out at the bright lights of the city. He really did hope that they took this first warning as the only one. They were extremely busy and to be side-tracked by this, though serious in the matter, was still an annoyance. They had pressing matters to be dealing with.

However, another small part of him did want them to keep on digging. If they were anything like him, they would want to take up the challenge of working out this puzzle. There was something about the thrill of the chase, the intrigue of the mystery and the accomplishment at the end when they finally solved it.

But, if and when they solved it, he could guarantee that what they would find at the end was something they wished they hadn't. He may not be at the end greeting them personally, but he would know that sooner or later, if the agents did come to find who his group was, the Warehouse agents would meet their end.


End file.
